¿¿¿Yo soy tu y tu eres yo?
by Yun Sakka
Summary: La historia trata de que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter cambian de cuerpos a causa de una poción, pero no pueden decir nada, o no quieren...averigüen porque - ! Saluden a mi Coautora: Fenix y Dragon quien me estara ayudando con mi historia.
1. Clase de Pociones

**¿¿Yo soy tú y tú eres yo??**

Por: YunSaka

**Notas del autor**: bueno, este es mi primer fanfic con ustedes, espero que les guste.

**e-mail**:

**Aclaraciones:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (pero que diera porque Harry y Draco lo fueran w) solamente los tome prestados. Prometo devolverlos cuando me halle cansado de usarlos (en todos los sentidos u)

**Ideas: **esta idea se me ocurrió desde hacia tiempo y como no he leído ninguno así, decidí escribirlo yo, espero que me digan si les gusta o quieren agregar algo G-G

**La historia trata de que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter cambian de cuerpos a causa de una poción, pero no pueden decir nada, o no quieren….averigüen porque -!**

**Capitulo 1.- En la clase de Pociones**

Se suponía que Harry Potter debería estar despierto y arreglándose para clase de pociones en medio hora, pero desde que Sirius había muerto un año atrás sus sueños con Voldemort habían aumentado. Ya no podía dormir, cada vez que lo hacia el irrumpía en su mente y lo debilitaba.

Su despertador había volado por la ventana hacia media hora antes, Ron estaba tratando de levantar a su amigo, pero tenia dificultades, parecía como si estuviera petrificado y Hermione, bueno, desesperada por la tardanza de sus amigos, subió a ver la causa de su demora.

- Ron, Harry ya están listos, nos toca clase de pociones en menos de medio hora, el profesor Snape estará muy contento quitándole más puntos a Gryffindor – grito la castaña subiendo las escaleras

- Mione, ya lo se, pero parece que un basilisco a petrificado a nuestro amigo – dijo Ron señalando a Harry

- otra vez?? Esta bien, déjamelo a mi – dicho esto saco su barita y lanzo un hechizo despertador sobre el pobre de Harry

- ¡¡que demon!!… ha son ustedes, ¡de nuevo!, ya debería acostumbrarme no?? siempre tienen que hacer eso, es muy molesto, sabían?? – dijo Harry un poco furioso en la forma por como lo habían despertado, el hechizo despertador consistía en un balde de agua helada, cortesía de Hermione

- lo siento Harry, pero últimamente ha sido tan difícil despertarte, que esta es la única que lo consigue – dijo Hermione

- lo que dice Mione es verdad, además que cada vez estas mas raro – señalo Ron

- a que te refieres Ron?? Yo no he estado raro, además es tarde, Snape se ensañara mas conmigo si llego tarde de nuevo – dijo mientras entraba a los vestidores

- algún día tendrás que decírnoslo Harry – murmuro la castaña

Era verdad, Harry se había estado comportando de una manera extraña, tenia mucho en que pensar, cada noche veía lo que Voldemort hacia, además aun no había superado la muerte de Sirius y aunque tenia a sus amigos y gente que lo quería, se sentía solo. Deseaba cada segundo ser otra persona, una persona libre de la carga de tener que ser el salvador del mundo mágico, uno que pudiera tener una familia y ser feliz sin preocuparse que en cada esquina pudiera haber alguien que quisiera matarlo.

- como desearía que aun estuvieras aquí Sirius, tu sabrías que hacer – susurro Harry entrando solo a clase de pociones, le había pedido a sus amigos que se adelantasen, afortunadamente habían llegado antes que el profesor

- hablando solo Potter?? Acaso el niño-que vivió- se ha vuelto loco?? – pregunto Malfoy con una mueca de desprecio

- jodete Malfoy – respondió Harry del mismo modo

- jodeme Potter – dijo acercándose, su mueca se torció en una pequeña sonrisa

- ya quisieras, eso que lo haga uno de tus gorilas, que para eso los tienes no?? – respondió dejando atrás al príncipe de las serpientes para irse a sentar donde su amigo Ron

- ¿te sientes bien? Estas tan pálido como el hurón – pregunto Ron a Harry una vez que se hubo sentado

- he??, si, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo un poco antes de que entrara Snape

- hoy elaboraremos una poción capaz de desprender gran parte del alma humana por unos minutos, es útil cuando se quieren hacer pasar por muertos, aunque no es muy recomendable, deja al individuo que la tome, digamos un poco desubicado, no sabrá quien es, al menos durante un par de días, para esta poción, la profesora McGonagall y el director me han pedido que integre parejas entre alumnos de diferentes casas, para "fomentar la amistad entre ellas", como si funcionara, pero ordenes son ordenes. – termino de decir el profesor Snape

- pero profesor, no puede hacer eso, esos Gryffindor son… – objeto un Slytherin

- que este quede claro para todos, no quiero quejas, esta no es mi idea, así que ya tengo suficiente con soportarla para que ustedes me molesten – dijo muy molesto el profesor de pociones

Después de veinte minutos de discutir, las parejas ya estaban formadas, nadie estaba conforme, pero no podían hacer nada, todas las parejas sobresalían, pero había una que llamaba la atención, y esa era la pareja conformada por nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

- Potter, escucha, a mi no me agrada la idea de trabajar junto a ti, eres un completo inepto en pociones, pero tengo que hacerlo, así que simplemente trabajemos, porque no dejare que no hagas nada, yo te supervisare para que no lo arruines como siempre – dijo Malfoy con cierto desagrado

- tampoco a mi me agrada Malfoy, pero si así puedo irme mas rápido, entonces adelante serpiente – le respondió Harry

- bien Potter, hasta que algo de cordura llega a esa cabecita tuya, he? Ve por los ingredientes mientras yo preparo lo demás – le ordeno el Slytherin al Gryffindor

Permanecieron un largo rato haciendo la poción, el profesor había tenido que salir unos momentos para atender un asunto en el despacho del director, no sin antes advertir que no iniciaran peleas o causaran algún desastre, y al quien lo hiciera ameritaría una larga y dolorosa detención y por supuesto varios puntos menos.

Todos estaban concentrados en sus pociones, nadie había tenido dificultades, a excepción de Neville y Goyle, (menuda pareja que se consiguió el profesor) tenían que agregar dos colas de salamandra, tres pisca de polvo de un colacuerno y una y cuarto de unicornio, pero equivocaron todo, agregaron dos de colacuerno, una y cuarto colas de salamandra y tres de unicornio, causando así una explosión que llego a la mesa de junto, justo donde estaban nuestros némesis Harry y Draco. La poción del caldero de Neville se mezclo con la de Harry aun sin terminar, causando otra explosión aun mas fuerte si eso era posible, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy fueron disparados por el aire a causa de la explosión, tragando un poco de la poción en el proceso, golpearon la pared del aula de pociones y cayeron al piso uno sobre otro, inconscientes.

Lo se, vale, es demasiado corto y no dice nada en realidad, pero les prometo que por Merlín que el próximo estará mejor…

Un Favor que pedirles, no soy muy buena con los nombres, así que si me equivoco en alguno, decírmelo

Ideas, sugerencias y críticas a mi correo

**Sobrenombre:** Yun Sakka

**Nacionalidad:** Mexicana

**Sexo:** (ya quisiera yo) femenino


	2. Estupido Cuerpo

_**Por: YunSaka**_

**Coautora:** Fenix y Dragon

**Aclaraciones:** Quieres tener a Draco Malfoy a tus pies??...Consigueme a Harry Potter y hacemos un trueque!!

**Ideas:** No soy muy dada a un RonxBleise, pero si lo quieren lo pongo... pero ustedes deciden…

La historia trata de que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter cambian de cuerpos a causa de una poción, pero no pueden decir nada, o no quieren averigüen porque -!

Aclaración del cap: Como Harry esta en el cuerpo de Draco y viceversa llamaremos a Harry Harry aun cuando este en el cuerpo de Draco…lo se lo se, se confunde .!...hasta yo tengo dolor de cabeza al tratar de entenderme

**Capitulo 2-. Estúpido cuerpo**

La poción del caldero de Neville se mezclo con la de Harry aun sin terminar, causando otra explosión aun mas fuerte si eso era posible, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy fueron disparados por el aire a causa de la explosión, tragando un poco de la poción en el proceso, golpearon la pared del aula de pociones y cayeron al piso uno sobre otro, inconscientes.

El golpe de la explosión dejo a ambos, tanto el príncipe de Slytherins como el de Gryffindors inconscientes demás de algunas costillas rotas, desde entonces han pasado dos días y ambos aun siguen inconscientes.  
Los amigos de ambos estaban preocupados por ellos, Ron y Hermione no paraban de rondar la enfermería para preguntar por el estado de salud de su amigo ya que no le estaba permitido a ningún alumno entrar a la enfermería, mientras que Pansy y Blaise trataban de infiltrarse en la enfermería, desafortunadamente siempre eran sorprendidos y echados por una muy molesta Madame Pomfrey.

EN LA ENFERMERÍA...

Al fondo de la enfermería se encontraban dos pacientes, los únicos pacientes en aquella habitación. Los dorceles de una de las camas estaba corrido dejando al descubierto a uno de los pacientes, un joven rubio de cabellos casi platinados, un demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel solían llamarlo sus amantes, Draco Malfoy es el sex simbol del colegio de Howarts.

- ay – mustio el príncipe de las serpientes llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza - ¿donde estoy?

El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy se dio la vuelta y creyó estar viendo visiones, delante de si estaba el cuerpo de Harry Potter, un cuerpo que le pertenecía a él.

- ¿Que rayos? - espeto Harry - esto es un sueño, un sueño, no es verdad, es una pesadilla, estoy alucinando, ¡si! Eso es...debe de ser.– se repetía mientras se veía a si mismo

.  
- Tranquilo Potter no estas viendo alucinaciones creo que hemos cambiado de cuerpos - le explico su cuerpo.

Entonces el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy se levanto y se dirigió directamente al espejo que había en la enfermería, lo que vio lo dejo pálido, Harry estaba dentro del cuerpo de Malfoy entonces eso significaba que… Harry se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su cuerpo, cuando estuvo delante de él dijo.

- Malfoy ¿se puede saber que nos a pasado? - le pregunto Harry alterado agarrando sus hombros, bueno, los hombros que ahora eran los de Malfoy...mas confuso no puede ser pensó, Draco suspiro.

- Veras Potter como puedes notar, creo que la poción que nos exploto encima hizo que cambiáramos de cuerpos – dijo con sarcasmo, ¿en verdad Potter podía ser tan tonto? se pregunto a si mismo.

Harry asintió y se sentó al lado de Draco, el rubio ahora moreno lo miro extrañado por su actitud.

- Bueno por lo menos esto se puede arreglar fácilmente solo hay que decírselo a Pomfrey y ella avisara a Snape que nos podrá hacer una poción para arreglar esto - le dijo convencido, pero Malfoy se tenso al escucharlo y lo miro.

- Potter ay un pequeño problema…cuando desperté me dí cuenta de que Pomfrey entro a la enfermería y le intente explicar lo que me pasaba pero no podía hacerlo... – decía exasperado, pero callo por un momento ante la mirada de extrañeza de su cuerpo, que por cierto le dio escalofríos - digamos que mi voz salia huyendo cada vez que intentaba contarle lo que me pasaba pero no podía y termine actuando como tu ya que si no me habrían mandado a un psiquiátrico, si de por si con tus delirios sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es suficiente para que te tomen como loco. – continuo ignorando la mirada de odio que le dirija Potter - Creo que esta poción también a echo que no podamos contar nada de lo que nos pasa - termino de explicar, a esas altura Harry estaba pálido como la nieve además de molesto, aunque la palidez se debía mas a que era el cuerpo de Draco.

- Malfoy dime que es una de tus bromas - le suplico Harry, pero Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Porque a mi? - pregunto mientras se dejaba caer en la cama junto al rubio.

- Crees que eres el único en esto Potter – escupió con desprecio.

- Pues al parecer tu estas de los mas tranquilo – le dijo un poco molesto por la actitud del ahora moreno-rubio (N.A. Draco en el cuerpo de Harry...lo se, luego matenme).

- Potter – dijo como advertencia, la verdad no estaba de humor, hacia unos momentos había tratado de explicarle todo a Madame Pomfrey y simplemente las palabras se habían detenido y sucedía cada vez que quería decirlo, solo con el estúpido de Potter no pasaba aquello pensó malhumorado.

- Olvidame Mlafoy – le dijo Harry dándose la vuelta sobre la cama para darle la espalda a Draco.

- No puedo – dijo sin pensarlo, apretando las sabanas de la cama bajo el.

Harry al escuchar lo dicho por el rubio rápidamente hacia el, lastima que no calculara bien la distancia entre los dos ocasionando que Draco fuera a parar al suelo.

- Potter – gruño Malfoy desde el suelo regalándole una mirada de odio estilo Malfoy, aunque en su cara se vio ¿sexy?

- Upss – fue lo único que salio antes de que Malfoy saltara sobre el.

- Potter como te atreves a ¿tirarme al suelo?-pregunto un enfadado Malfoy encima de Harry mientras este intentaba liberarse.

- Malfoy a sido sin querer, ¡Sueltame! - le decía Harry sujetándole las manos para no recibir ningún puñetazo.

En eso la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando entrar tras ella a Madame Pomfrey quien al verlos en esa posición solo pensó que se estaban peleando nuevamente.

- Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy, hagan el favor de no pelear en la enfermeria, hasta hace poco los dos estaban inconscientes así que debo revisarlos para ver si no tienen algún efecto secundario de la poción que les callo encima - dijo un poco molesta por verles fuera de su cama

- esta bien - contestaron los dos simultáneamente, sus miradas se conectaron y como si se leyesen la mente asintieron.

- Disculpe - hablo Harry en el cuerpo de Draco

- dime señor Malfoy - dijo la enfermera

- pues yo ...- pero no pudo seguir hablando, su voz se había ido de paseo tal y como había dicho Malfoy

- ¿se siente bien? - pregunto la enfermera observándolo fijamente (N.d.A. Ustedes saben, como cuando te mira tu padre sin razón y tu sueltas toda la sopa y el ni si quiera te iba a preguntar eso, solo quería saber donde estaba el salero...v.v! Y terminas castigada Creo que eso solo me pasa a mi, sigamos con el fanfic).

- he, si - dijo al sentir una patada en su pierna, miro hacia el causante de aquel golpe y pudo observar como Draco desde su cuerpo le sonreía con esa sonrisa que dice "te lo dije"

- Esta bien, entonces recuestence en sus camas, iré a avisar al director que ya han despertado - dijo mientras salia nuevamente de la enfermera.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey salio por la puerta de la enfermería Harry se acerco a Malfoy y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Ey Potter.-se quejo sobandose la zona lastimada.

- Eso por hacerte el listo, bien, - sonrío satisfecho, aunque su sonrisa decayó al recordar en que momento se encontraba – entonces que vamos a hacer ¿para solucionar esto? - le pregunto Harry nervioso.

- Potter creo que vamos a tener que intentar buscar una solución nosotros solos, no podemos quedarnos así para siempre – dijo Draco

- Tienes razón - dijo forzosamente al tener que aceptarlo - pero solo me queda una duda

- ¿Cual? - pregunto Draco mientras se tocaba la frente, se sentía raro, la piel de Potter era suave y la cicatriz, era raro tenerla, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar quien la había hecho, pero aun así no quito la mano de donde la tenia

- Nuestras casas, amigos, clases, TODO - dijo Harry, había visto a Draco tocando su cicatriz, pero después de todo ese seria su cuerpo, al menos de momento, tendrían que acostumbrarse a ellos, comer, caminar y hablar como el otro, hasta tendrían que bañarse con ese cuerpo, ante lo ultimo se sonrojo, bañarse con el cuerpo de Draco...¿como seria eso? ¿seria rubio natural?, movió la cabeza a ambos lados dispersando sus ideas...Hermione y su grupo de amigas yaoistas le estaban afectando

- ¿Que has dicho? - pregunto Draco, no había caído en lo que tendrían que hacer hasta que el moreno le presento ese problema.

- Que vamos a tener que llevar la vida del otro esto va a ser imposible – suspiro pidiendo aun que todo fuese un sueño. Malfoy se levanto y miro fijamente a Harry.

- Bien Potter empiezan las clases de como imitar a tu enemigo - Harry lo miro alzando una ceja al sentir a Malfoy decir eso.

- Malfoy, uno: somos personas completamente diferentes por lo cual no nos gustan las mismas cosas, dos: odias a mis amigos y yo odio a los tuyos, tres: yo soy un Gryffindors y tu un Slytherin, cuatro: somos...buenos, ham clases completamente diferentes tenemos una vida diferente ¿como demonios vamos a poder imitarnos?-le explico Harry mientras iba enumerando cada una de las cosas con sus dedos.

- Pues supongo que nos tocara aprender la forma de vida de cada uno...No me mires así Potter yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de esta situación o te crees que me gusta estar¿ en tu cuerpo? - espeto Draco.

- Por la forma en que lo acaricias yo dirá que mucho - dijo Harry al verle nuevamente acariciar su cicatriz

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto el Draco - yo no acaricio tu cuerpo.

- Podrías dejar de una vez mi frente - dijo exasperado Harry cuando Draco paso su mano sobre ella otra ves - centrate en el tema, tenemos que hacer algo, no podremos recordar cada detalle de nosotros, eso es imposible.

- Hum Potter – le llamo Draco - ¿porque escosea tu cicatriz? - pregunto mientras posaba su mano sobre ella

- ¿Te molesta o simplemente te duele? - pregunto Harry muy preocupado mientras tomaba a Draco por la cintura para sentarlo en la cama al verle tambalearse

- Solo molesta - dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿porque pasa eso?

- Voldemort - giro la cabeza para no verle - cuando esta molesto o muy exitado me duele y lo veo - dijo sentándose junto a el mirando el piso, por su cabeza comenzaban a pasar las imágenes que Voldemort estaba viendo - ahora esta muy enojado - dijo simplemente

- Ayyyyyyyyyyy, duele Potter - chillo Malfoy mientras con sus manos tomaba su cabeza, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados a causa del dolor que sentía, Harry no sabia que hacer, como era posible que el pudiera ver lo que hacia Voldemort y Draco lo sintiese.

- Draco, escuchame, concentrate, ¿Sabes oclumancia? - pregunto Harry ante lo cual su nemesis asintió levemente causándole otro grito de dolor - bien, ahora trata de bloquearlo

- Potter...Te odio...- dijo antes de concentrarse, poco a poco el dolor fue calmándose, el dolor amortiguo hasta que al fin ceso, casi al mismo tiempo que las visiones desaparecían de Harry - ¿que fue eso? - pregunto una vez que todo paso.

- Te lo dije, Voldemort, pero no lo entiendo - dijo Harry con cara de confusión

- ¿Que cosa Potter? - pregunto abriendo los ojos encontrándose con una mirada platinada preocupada, su propia mirada, aunque el nunca habría mostrado esa cara ante nadie, menos ante su enemigo.

- Porque no lo viste, solo lo sentiste - dijo ante la mirada de extrañeza del moreno-rubio - ya te lo explique, pero creo que al cambiar de cuerpo algunas cosas se fueron conmigo y otras se quedaron contigo, porque tu sentiste el dolor y yo lo vi, no tiene sentido, bueno, nada de lo que ha pasado en los últimos minutos tiene sentido.

- Por una vez concuerdo contigo Potter, odio este cuerpo, es estúpido, no hace nada mas que desastres y además vistes feo y el cabello, merlín tu cabello, es un desastre, parece que tienes un nido en tu cabeza - criticaba Draco el cuerpo del moreno que ahora era suyo mientras se dirija hacia su cama ya que escuchaban pasos acercándose.

- Después hablaremos de como le aremos -fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry porque momentos después entraron Madame Pomfrey y el Director Dombuldore.

- ¡Cuerpo estúpido!, enserio Potter, no se como puedes vivir con esto, es un desastre – le dijo bajito Draco a Harry, este solo rodó los ojos y suspiro ante lo que le esperaba por delante.

CONTINUARA...

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer, dejenos Reviews...si no no vivimos, jeje, bueno si lo hacemos, pero no actualizaremos tan pronto...

Bss y hasta pronto

Se despide YunSakka y Fenix y Dragon

No se olviden que si desean comunicarse con nosotros:

o

Las estaremos esperando...

PROXIMAMENTE...

Muxhas sorpresas...asi que sigue leyendo


	3. Un beso y un Cambio

¿¿Yo soy tú y tú eres yo??

Por: YunSaka  
e-mail:

Coautora: FenixyDragon  
e-mail:

Aclaraciones: Bueno, solo que...¬¬ odio a Rowling por matar a Sirius (v.v! Aunk yo también lo mate...pero ese no es el punto).

Y ya saben lo demás, eso de que Harry y Draco no son míos si no de ella y todo ese rollo...pero eso no es verdad, Harry es de Draco y viceversa.

Ideas: Como nadie me menciono nada del RonxBlaise...supongo que are algo muy malo y los dejare sin lemon... muaja muajajajaja soy mala.  
Tarea?

La historia trata de que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter cambian de cuerpos a causa de una poción, pero no pueden decir nada, o no quieren...averigüen porque -!

Aclaración del cap: Como Harry esta en el cuerpo de Draco y viceversa llamaremos a Harry Harry aun cuando este en el cuerpo de Draco…lo se lo se, se confunde .!...hasta yo tengo dolor de cabeza al tratar de entenderme.

**Capitulo 2: Un beso y un cambio**

Después hablaremos de como le aremos - fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry porque momentos después entraron Madame Pomfrey y el Director Dombuldore.  
¡Cuerpo estúpido!, enserio Potter, no se como puedes vivir con esto, es un desastre – le dijo bajito Draco a Harry, este solo rodó los ojos y suspiro ante lo que le esperaba por delante.

- Harry, ¿como estas? - pregunto sonriente el director (¬¬ alguien sabe porque siempre sonríe ese viejo?? que nos cuente el chiste).

- Estoy bien señor – contesto Harry, Draco simplemente levanto su mano derecha para estamparla contra su cara, ok, esto contesta a mi pregunta, Potter si es entupido se dijo a si mismo.

- Me alegra escuchar eso señor Malfoy – "valla, por una ves estamos de acuerdo" pensó Draco, El director miraba a Harry quien comprendió lo que había hecho, al menos eso parecía cuando abrió los ojos como platos OO!

- Cof cof – tosió Malfoy para desviar la atención de Harry – estoy bien señor – contesto tratando de comportarse como lo haría el moreno.

- Me alegra escuchar que ambos se encuentren bien, pero de momento no podrán salir de la enfermería hasta que el profesor Snape lo diga – ante la mención del nombre ambos chicos se tensaron – al parecer a causa de la poción iban a tener algunos efectos secundarios, nada de que preocuparse. Bueno muchachos cuídense, Madame Pomfrey – y sin mas se despidió el director encaminándose hacia la puerta – y suerte.

Cuando el director se fue de la enfermería Madame Pomfrey se acerco a Draco y a Harry con cara severa.

- Bien jovencitos voy a dejarles las cosas claras, no quiero peleas en mi enfermería así que compórtense por lo menos hasta que pueda venir el profesor Snape. – ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, la mirada de Madame Pomfrey es peor que la de Vodemort pensaron ambos.

- así me gusta, supongo que tienen hambre – ante el asentimiento de ambos chicos sonrío – iré por la cena – momentos después ambos tenían una charola de comida tipo hospital (ustedes saben, ¬ .¬ esa que no sabes ni que es porque no tiene forma y sabe a cartón) - Bueno chicos yo me voy a cenar al gran comedor que disfruten su cena. - se despidió y salio de la enfermería, los dos chicos se miraron y luego miraron la comida los dos pusieron cara de asco.

- ¿Eso es comestible? – cuestionó Harry mientras picaba con su tenedor lo que parecía ser carne como queriendo comprobar que no estuviese aun viva.

- Creo que no... además un Malfoy no come esas porquerías – alejo la charola – ¿porque ella si puede irse al gran comedor y a nosotros nos deja esta mierda? Se puede saber que estabas pensando antes, se supone que ahora yo soy tu y por poco metes la pata - le critico Malfoy.

- Bien Malfoy creo que lo mejor sera empezar a conocernos porque lo mas seguro es que mis amigos vengan a escondidas a verme esta noche. Así que deberíamos empezar por lo básico – Draco hizo una mueca por tener que comportarse como San Potter y aun mas, aguantar a la sangre sucia y al pobretón de la comadreja.

- muy listo Potter, tu elocuencia cada vez va en aumento – se burlo el slytherin.

- sabes a lo que me refiero Mlafoy - espeto molesto, porque las cosas siempre le sucedía a el, es que acaso nadie allá en el cielo le quería, se lamento a si mismo.

- odio a los mugles, a los sangres sucia y al niño-que-vivio, si, creo que eso lo resume bastante - le dijo Draco mientras picaba su comida en busca de algo comestible (tiene orgullo el niño, pero su tripa le gana).

- Esto es enserio Malfoy, ¿te das cuenta lo que pasaría si alguien lo supiera? - pregunto, pero cuando Draco iba a contestarle continuo con su monologo como si nada - pues claro que no, eres tu, que más se puede esperar de ti, pero te lo digo más vale que tomes esto en cerio, Voldemort esta ahi afuera y viene por mi, si no quieres morir mas vale que te esfuerces, al menos hasta que encontremos una cura a los que nos pasa - dijo le grito Harry, no sabia en que momento comenzó a gritar pero gracias a ello se habia desahogado, Draco se puso pálido al percatarse de ese pequeño detalle mirando con odio al niño-que-vivio.

- Escuchame bien Potter, se perfectamente lo que me pasara si me quedo en este maldito cuerpo, y tu, ¿tienes idea de lo que te pasara si estas en el mio? Quien-tu-sabes me buscara para que me una a ellos y si me niego me matara, en verdad crees que quiero ser un asesino. Una cosa es que no me agraden los magos nacidos de mugles y los sangre sucia. Tampoco tu no me caigas bien pero he crecido con gente que me decía que tenia que odiar todo eso, no puedes esperar que sepa hacer otra cosa me han educado así, pero no quiero ser un asesino, no lo soy estoy harto de todo ello, que todo el mundo piense que soy mi padre, no sabes lo que daría porque sepan que no pienso como él – expreso todo lo que pensaba, aunque al final su voz fue apenas audible el lo había escuchado, Harry le observo con los ojos abiertos, después de unos segundos suspiro acercándose hacia el tomándole el hombro con firmeza en una muestra de aprobación por lo dicho..

- Creo Malfoy que los dos vamos a aprender mucho el uno del otro – le dijo Harry, Draco asintió un poco sin mirarle, sentía vergüenza al haberle dicho aquello, pero después de todo es San Potter, el protector de todos, sintió una molestia ante aquello sin saber el porque.

- que te parece si me preguntas algo de mi y yo de ti, así nos sera mas fácil – le animo Harry mientras se sentaba en la misma cama que Draco.

- da igual, comienza tu Potter, al fin y acabo fue tu idea - contesto Draco sin mirarle, aun no creía que le había contado aquellos a su nemesis, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no parecía tan malo.

- no se que preguntarte, ¿tu color favorito? - pregunto Harry (v.v! yo hago las mismas preguntas, no te preocupes Harry).

- Potter, de verdad tienes 15 años?, porque esas preguntas son de pre-escolar - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Harry se le quedo viendo, es la primera vez que le veo sonreír de esa forma frente a mi.

- ¿he? pues claro, primero por lo fácil, ¿no? - Harry sintió el impulso de devolver la sonrisa causándole un sonrojo a Draco.

- De acuerdo Potter, mi color favorito es el plateado, aunque también están el dorado pero lo utilizo poco – decía mientras se tocaba la muñeca en donde se podia ver un brazalete dorado con una serpiente plateada con una letra "D" grabada en medio - te toca ¿cual es tu color favorito?.

- no se porque creí que era el verde – le dijo Harry, Draco se encogió de hombros.

- te equivocas Potter, ese color solamente me gusta, es el color de mi casa, y tu aun no me has contestado – le regaño Draco divertido, esto se parecía al juego de pregunta quien que le había quitado a un niño de primero diciendo que era indigno para un Slytherin por ser de mugles, pero la verdad es que es muy divertido, pensaba.

- el verde, siempre me ha gustado junto con el negro y el rojo, pero si tengo que elegir no podría, trataría de utilizar los tres - Draco hacia muecas poco dignas de un malfoy por lo dicho por Harry

- de que te ries Malfoy?? - pregunto Harry curioso a la vez que molesto.

- es que, jejejeje, nunca imagine que sonarías tan gay jajaja - dijo el moreno-rubio riendo a todo pulmón

- mira quien fue a hablar, por lo menos yo no me pongo histérico si mi cabello esta fuera de lugar - djo Harry al recordar como el rubio habia tratado desesperadamente de arreglar su cabello.

- Bien dejemos eso, siguiente pregunta, ¿tu comida favorita cual es? ¿y la que menos te gusta? - y decia que mis preguntas eran de pre-escolar le reprendió Harry en su mente.

- pues no se, creo que es el la pizza - Draco le miro con cara de ¿que cosa? ¿O.o? - ho perdona, pues es una comida mugle y la que menos me gusta es la de Hagrid, aunque el es muy bueno, pero no sabe cocinar ¿y tu? - dijo riendo al recordar como a Ron se le había caído un diente al comer una de las galletas que les había regalado el guardabosques.

- Bien, teniendo en cuenta que no se que es una pizza mi comida favorita seria.. no es una comida de magos pero adoro mucho una comida italiana que se llama Spagheti la probé una vez cuando Blaise y yo fuimos a un pueblo mugle y desde entonces a sido mi prefería, pero la que mas odio es una especie de paté... aarrgg lo odio y lo malo es que mi padre me obliga a comerlo en las fiestas que hacen en la mansión porque dice que es una comida digna de un rey ..ah y también me obliga a comer caviar lo odio, ¿sabias que son huevos de pescado? - pregunto el rubio con una clara mueca de asco, lo que Harry se preguntaba es ¿a que rayos fue con ese tal Blaise? Y sobretodo a un pueblo mugle, frunció el ceño, después lo investigaría.

- jeje, nunca pensé eso de ti Malfoy, pero bueno, has tenido novia?? - pregunto Harry fingiendo desinterés, no es que le importara se dijo a si mismo, lo que pasa es que si dice que si tiene voy a tener que aguantarla yo, pensó angustiado. Draco levanto una ceja ante la pregunta.

- Bueno novia novia no he tenido, solo alguno que otro rollo, pero no precisamente con chicas – ante la cara de confusión del moreno trato de explicarse mejor – mmm digamos que me van mas nadar contra corriente, ¿y tu Potter?¿as tenido a alguien en tu vida o ya tienes a alguien?

No es verdad, acaso Malfoy me esta diciendo que es gay...y yo solo pensé que era un poco afeminado, pero no esta mal, reacciona Harry, bueno, que me dijo, ho si, tengo que responderle, maldición, si uno de esos tios viene por mi pensando que soy Malfoy, bueno, en cierto sentido si lo soy pero no, rayos que hago, lo mejor sera preguntarle.

- he Malfoy, esto... ellos aun te siguen - pregunto un poco sonrosado, la verdad si que iba a ser difícil tratar con ellos si le saltaban encima.

- ¿que cosa Potter? - pregunto Draco haciéndose el desentendido.

- ellos, tus rollos, ¿¿ aun te siguen?? - pregunto el rubio-moreno (Harry para los despistados)

- no, bueno, no todos, ay alguno que otro que me acorrala en un pasillo y comenzamos a - callo al ver la cara de Harry, era todo un poema O/O - jeje, es broma Potter, ellos saben cuando deben desaparecer. y aun no contestas a mi pregunta – sera mejor cuidarle, no valla a ser que lo violen pensó el slytherin.

- pues no he tenido novia, supuse que Voldemort me mataría antes de tener una - dijo Harry bajando la mirada (¬¬ lo se, demasiado chicleado, pero ya lo arreglare)

- no te engañes Potter - dijo Malfoy muy serio

- a que te refieres – pregunto Harry intrigado.

- a nada Potter, a nada, mejor sigue con las preguntas – le pidio Draco, el idiota aun no se da cuenta, pensó divertido, valla que si tendría diversión.

- ¿quienes son tus amigos? - solto Harry mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

- ¿amigos Potter? vamos, se mas original quieres - dijo Draco, pero ante la mirada seria de Harry se silencio.

- yo no se quienes son Malfoy, siempre te veo con tus dos gorilas, pero no se si son tus amigos o simplemente tus guaruras - Harry le miraba a los ojos ahora, su mirada era clara y pura cunado el alma del moreno estaba en su cuerpo, cuantas veces había visto esa misma mirada en su espejo siempre con miedo de mostrarle lo que había en ellos.

- Tengo pocos a los que puedo llamar amigos de verdad, Blase Zabini es mi mejor amigo luego esta Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson se que todo el mundo cree que es una despistada pero no todo es lo que parece, ella es muy lista incluso mas que Granger, creeme lo de hacerse la tonta delante de los demás lo hace aposta para que nadie sospeche de ella y de esa manera siempre se entera de todo, es una cotilla, luego están Vince y Gregory ellos son mis amigos los unicos de los que siempre e podido confiar, ¿Y tu Potter? aparte de Greanger y Weasley ¿quien mas?

- pues son Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna y Giny - omitió el bufido de parte de Draco por la mención de Giny - además de los gemelos, aunque son un poco desordenados son buenas personas, son los únicos a los que puedo llamar amigos - dijo con un brillo en su mirada que causo dolor en Draco, el le había ofrecido su mano en primer año y le habia rechazado, pero ¿¿si le hubiese aceptado ahora el formaría parte de esa lista?? se pregunto.

- Malfoy - le llamo - en verdad no quieres unirte a Voldemort? - le pregunto muy serio, Draco le miro de la misma forma negando con la cabeza.

- No quiero unirme a Voldemort, pero se que no tengo esperanza, mi padre y mi madre corren peligro si no lo hago – le explico, su corazón se sintió cálido al escuchar sus palabras.  
Harry le mando una sonrisa sincera pero se le cambio a una cara roja de vergüenza cuando escucho la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿el León ha tenido sexo alguna vez? - pregunto de forma maliciosa, su lado Slytherin necesitaba cierto tipo de información.

- Malfoy, no te dije que no he tenido novia, ¿como quieres que tenga sexo? - Harry sintió frío ante la sonrisa de Draco.

- de verdad que eres un mojigato, no es necesario tener novio para tener sexo – le explico Daco, Harry frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

- para ti será así Malfoy, pero para mi es otra cosa – la realidad era muy distinta, el temía tener algún tipo de relación, no importase de que tipo porque si llegase a enamorarse lo perdería igual que siempre.

- ho, Potty Potty, acaso eres de los que piensan llegar vírgenes al matrimonio – la burla estaba clara en sus palabras.

- si - dijo firmemente Harry, Draco se sorprendió, la verdad no pensaba eso, solo quería molestarle, pero ahora hasta el mismo se sonrojo por lo que dijo sin saber la razón.

- Ehhh...bueno no... no tengo pensado llegar virgen al matrimonio porque no se si pasare de los 15 años, aunque si espero encontrar a la persona adecuada….creo que es mejor ir a la cama – el bostezo de Malfoy le dio la razón.

Draco asintió mirándole fijamente, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando de golpe sintieron un ruido en la puerta.  
Madame Pomfrey y Snape se encontraban enfrente de ellos, el profesor de pociones les miraba con ojo critico, como quien examina a un espécimen.

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, te dejo con ellos Severus - dicho eso salio rumbo a su oficina dejando a los tres solos.

- ¿Draco como te encuentras? - le pregunto al rubio que ahora era Harry, la cercania de su profesor le puso un poco nervioso

- Severus - le llamo Draco, pero Snape le vio con su mirada de odio - Potter, esto es su culpa, si no fuera por usted Draco no estaría aquí y no me vuelva a llamar por mi nombre, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor - le gruño Snape a Draco.

- jeje, ya ves – susurro Harry para que Draco le escuchase olvidándose un poco que también se encontraba su profesor ahí, pero no le importo ahora era el rubio quien se había equivocado, Snape le miro con una ceja levantada pero supuso que ese comentario se debía a la pelea que había visto Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿has tenido algún malestar o sentido algo fuera de lo normal? – le pregunto al que creía era Draco, aunque Harry también le contesto negando ambos chicos con la cabeza, Snape los miro extrañado.

- es extraño, pero ya es muy tarde para hacer pruebas, sera mejor empezar mañana, los quiero a ambos a las diez en mi despacho – se despido de Draco que en realidad era Harry y se marcho ignorando por completo al verdadero Draco.

Los dos chicos dejaron salir el aire que habían estado reteniendo, Harry le deseo buenas noches a Draco y se dispuso a irse a su cama, pero cuando se dio la vuelta tropezó con la cama precipitándose hacia el suelo, por reflejo agarro lo mas cercano que tenia, el slytherin y el gryffindor terminaron en el suelo en una posición un tanto sugerente.  
Harry termino de espalda al suelo con las piernas flexionadas en medio de ellas se encontraba Draco, una de sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del gryffindor, sus caras quedaron a dos centímetros de distancia.

- Malfoy...- gimio cuando a Draco le fallaron los brazos al sostenerle, terminando de pegar sus cuerpos, el pobre de Harry ya no sabia a donde mirar para no verle.

Draco estaba sobre el, sus cuerpos completamente pegados sintiendo cada latido de su corazón, las respiraciones se fueron hacinado una misma, hipnotizandoles, llevándolos a un trance placentero.

- Potter – le llamo Draco, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo, era como verse en un espejo, pero ahora se veía tierno, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios húmedos, besables (esa palabra no existe, vale?) - mirame Harry – le susurro en el oído causándole un estremecimiento en su parte baja.

- Alejate – le pidió Harry, sus palabras se habían vuelto susurros al igual que las de el moreno-rubio.

- No quiero Potter – el tono en que lo dijo mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba el rostro del gryffindor causaron estragos en la mente del elegido, Harry se vio a si mismo con los ojos del otro, era un espejo de almas diferentes, no podían explicarlo, solamente sabia que se sentía bien.

- ¿que haces? - cuestiono con un poco de miedo, aunque sus ojos mostraban otra cosa que hizo estremecer a Draco al verse a si mismo en aquel estado, era una imagen sumamente erótica, se decía mientras se acercaba cada ves mas a los labio del otro.

- No lo se – le susurro sobre sus labios antes de juntarlos con los de su nemesis, era el paraíso, no podia haber otra cosa mejor que aquello, pensar claramente no estaba dentro de los planes de ninguno.

- para ya – suplico Harry al levantarse de sobre Draco – ¿que diablos haces Malfoy? - pregunto un poco descolocado por el beso, se habia sentido tan bien pero al mismo tiempo incorrecto.

- Harry...- le llamaba el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos observando al moreno sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

- callate, no quiero saber porque lo estabas haciendo, no te me acerques – dijo cuando Darco trato de tomarle de los brazos para acercarlo a el.

- Harry ...- le volvió a llamar Draco un poco mas fuerte, pero el moreno ni le presto atención. - escucharme – grito, el moreno le miro al fin con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿que quieres Malfoy? - pregunto con desconfianza al ver al rubio acercarsele...¡un momento!...¿rubio?...¿Malfoy?...¿Draco?...si el estaba allá eso significaba que el estaba...

- Merlín, estas, estamos, siiiiiiiiiiii – grito de alegría al comprender mientras daba brinquitos al rededor del rubio, había regresado a su cuerpo.

- valla, yo creía que eras lento, pero no tanto. Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte desde hace rato – dijo el rubio tratando de seguir con la vista al griffyndor que seguía dando vueltas y saltos por toda la enfermería.

- ¿pero como ? - pregunto el moreno parando de golpe frente a Draco.

- no lo se – le respondió Draco mirando hacia sus manos como para comprobar que realmente era su cuerpo y no un sueño.

- bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es que estamos ...- callo de pronto Harry haciendo que el rubio se preocupara y volteara a verle.

- No, no es verdad, ¿que rayos hiciste Potter? - grito Draco furioso al ver su cuerpo otra ves frente a el.

- ¿yo? - preginto Harry frunciendo el ceño (se le esta pegando las mañanas de Draco, la de los ojos, no piensen mal, aunque...jeje).

- claro, siempre eres el responsable de todo – dijo el rubio – va, no importa, mañana de seguro Severus encontrara que nos pasa y el nos curara – se fue a acostar a la cama.

- Mira quien fue a hablar – murmuro Harry caminando para su cama, al acostarse miro hacia la ventana mas cercana y suspiro – bueno, al menos no estaré tan solo, lo quiera o no tendré a Draco - su cuerpo sufrió un estremecimiento al recordar el beso, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios tocándolos levemente, sonrío sin percatarse – ¿porque lo habrá hecho? Aunque no besa mal, pero después de todo esto no podría ser tan malo, no es así Sirius – le susurro al aire mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir sin enterarse que Draco lo había escuchado.

- A mi tampoco me parece tan malo Harry – susurro momentos después sonriendo por las palabras del moreno.

CONTINUARA...

Notas finales:

YunSakka-. muajajaja soy mala, no habrá lemon...

FenixyDragon-. ¬¬ eso crees tu, pienso hacer un lemon de Ron y Bleasi quieras o no.

YunSakka-. pero ace un puchero no...espera un momento, ellos aun no han salido en la historia...¬¬ primero seria un DracoxHarry

FenixyDragon-. ¬¬ yo decido quien se acuesta primero porque yo hago los lemons además no sabes que lemon viene primero...así que deja de asustar a nuestras lectoras...

YunSakka-. que tu escribes los lemon... HENTAI que eres ...v.v! solo porque yo no tengo experiencia te aprovechas...Y si se quien viene primero, yo me imagine la historia ¬ .¬ ... k no sepa como seguirle es otra cosa.

FenixyDragon-. ¿experiencia? OO ¿yo? lo que pasa es que tengo mas imaginación para eso que tu le enseña la lengua. Además yo se muy bien cual sera el primer lemon que se hará porque soy yo la que los hace, la historia la hacemos las dos le manda una mirada peligrosa a YunSakka

YunSakka-. me niego pone los brazos en su cadera sera un Darry o no ay nada de nada... además, nunca dije nada de que no escribieras, dije que me la imagine... ignora a Fenix y Dragon mientras pasa a su lado hacia la puerta...y sera un LEMON DARRY

FenixyDragon-. al ver que YunSakka sale por la puerta FenixyDragon habla en voz baja ...No os preocupéis habrá lemon de Ron y Bleasi, yo me encargo de ello... se como convencerla jejeje nos vemos en el siguiente cap y esperamos vuestros comentarios un beso dew.

YunSakka-. te escuche le grita desde dentro y no lo harás, y ya dejalas, vámonos que tienes que dormir y yo tengo que estudiar...Adiós a todas

FenixyDragon-. ¬¬...si... si.. lo que tu digas... le responde sonriendo, luego se le oye susurrar No os preocupéis habrá lemon de ellos quiera ella o no... jejeje dew el estudio de escritura yaoi fue cerrado tras ella


	4. Informacion

Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction, mi historia de ¿¿¿Yo soy tu y tu eres yo???

Les comunico que por no saber manejar esta página mis historias están siendo subidas en:

_**www . slasheaven . com**_

en slasheaven me llamo **Yun_Sakka**

**_www . amor-yaoi . com_**

en amor-yaoi me llamo **Yub_Sakka**

(_por un error de dedo me quede con Yub en lugar de Yun)_

Ahí tengo otras historias mías que de seguro les gustaran, espero que se pasen por ahí…

Bss y bytes


End file.
